Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to casing for sealing explosive charges, electronic circuitry or other vulnerable articles against environmental pressures and/or contaminants, and more particularly to the configuration of a casing comprising a housing and a cover to be subjected to high external pressures. Casings of this type are known for encasing shaped charges, and they conventionally define a housing-cover joint that lies in a plane disposed at right angles to the axis of the charge.